Pokemon Aqua
by Alateni
Summary: Natalie has been living in a quiet, little town in the corner of the Minawa region for the entire 15 years she's been alive. However, that soon changes when she confronts a shady figure in front of her town's school who turns out to be someone far more important than she could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Pokemon is not mine, 'cause if it was, all of my ships would set sail.

Chapter 1

I stood outside of a white house, shivering in the cold air. My breath was coming out in white puffs as I checked my watch. I had been waiting outside for over 10 minutes and it was absolutely freezing.

"Hey! Izabel! You said you were coming out 10 minutes ago!" I scream at the open window. Why it was open in negative 10 degrees temperature I'm not quite sure, but the head that poked out of the window to stare at me was definately not the face of someone who was remotely close to being ready.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right out!" Izabel replies, her hair was tangled and she had a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. From what I could see of her torso, she was still wearing her pajamas.

"Like hell you will! Let me in!" I yell back and see Izabel sigh before closing the window. I jump from foot to foot outside her door while rubbing my hands until she finally unlocks the door and lets me inside. "You are definately _not_ almost ready," I say as Izabel closes the door.

"Well, _sorry_! Not everyone can get ready as fast as you can Natalie!" Izabel replies before walking back upstairs. Taking off my black jacket, I hang it in the coat closet and plop myself down on Izabel's coach. After another 20 minutes (I _told_ you she wasn't close to ready) Izabel came down the stairs.

"How in the world does one take 30 minutes to get ready?" I question, flabbergasted. "It's not like you ate breakfast or anything! And you don't even look that good." I say jokingly.

"Shut up, we're going to be late for school," Izabel replies before putting her sweater and jacket on. Standing up, I grab my jacket as well and slip into my black and blue sneakers. Putting on my backpack, I walk outside and Izabel follows me.

"So _now_ you're worried about school?" I ask while Izabel locks the door. She hits my shoulder lightly while we walked down the steps and along the path towards the only school in town. We live in a very small town in the corner of the Minawa region so there weren't many kids around (or teachers willing to teach us). It wasn't the best system, but it worked and you were with your friends (or enemies) pretty much your entire life.

As we slowly approach school, I spot a shady figure standing near the edge of the yard. He, despite the fact that he was wearing all black (which just screams, 'look at me, I'm a bad guy'), was staring intently into the entrance to the school. Turning to Izabel, I tell her to go on ahead which she does, albiet hesistantly.

I know confronting the shady man in front of your school is a _really_ bad idea but for some reason something told me that I had to do this. Which, in itself, seems pretty lame but I was already walking towards him so what could I have done? Within a couple of seconds I had reached the man and as I reached out to tap his shoulder, a shiver went down my spine.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" I ask while tapping his shoulder. Stepping back, I place my hands in my pockets and wait for his response.

"What?" the man says, obviously startled. He turns around to reveal a middle aged man (probably in his late thirties). His face is unshaven and his bright red hair (I'm not even sure how I missed this before) was tangled and dirty. Everything about his appearance screamed danger yet I stood there, waiting for him to collect himself.

"Why are you standing in front of a school, staring at the passing children, is what I am asking. Are you a pedophile or something?" I continue, placing my hands on my hips. The man steps back at this accusation, the confused expression on his face soon turns into one of amusement.

"No, I'm not. I'm merely looking for my son," the man replies before stuffing his hands in his pockets. He raises his head to look at me before he sighs and turns back towards the school.

"This is a small town, there's only one school," I say, "What does he look like? Better yet, what's his name?" The man turns back towards me and there's a glint in his eye that I don't like, nevertheless, I press on.

"I don't know what he looks like, I haven't seen him in 10 years," the man says slowly, "But I do know his name."

"Oh? Please tell," I say wondering why in the world this man wouldn't have seen his son or at least made contact with him in _10_ whole years.

"Landon, Landon's his name," the man replies carefully. He swallows slowly while his eyes are moving from side to side. He seems nervous, rubbing his hands together and sweating up a storm even though it's winter time.

"Okay, I'll look for him and tell him you're looking for him," I comment. I have decided not to trust this man after all (yes, yes, then why did I confront him in the first place? How am I supposed to know!) but this Landon fellow he speaks of seems interesting.

"No, don't!" the man exclaims stepping forward a bit. "Uhm, I mean, just come to the park with him please?" he continues, recovering from his his initial shock (at least, I assume he was in shock).

"...Fine," I reply before bidding the man a goodbye and walking into the school. As I said before, I didn't trust that man one bit, but something compelled me to help him. It wasn't like I wanted to, but I felt a significant weight on my shoulders that caused me to walk into the school and look for a boy named Landon.

**(I don't know how to make line breaks so this will just count as one okay? Awesome.)**

"Yay! School's over!" Izabel says, skipping to my seat. She sat on the other side of the room, right near the teacher's desk (for talking too much). I look up at her and try to smile although I was feeling really stressed. I hadn't been able to find Landon (despite my best efforts). In fact, no one I talked to even _knew_ of a Landon. After every failure the weight on my shoulders just got heavier and heavier and now I could barely focus.

"Hey Izabel, walk home without me okay? I... have something I need to do... And you need to get ready for that test next week, don't want to fail again do you?" I say, trying to keep the concern out of Izabel's eyes. Izabel gives me a suspicious look before relunctantly leaving. Letting out another sigh, I stand up and push my chair in. Walking to the window, I stare at the entrance of the school and watch the children leave happily, chattering about their after school plans.

"I heard you were looking for me?" a voice asks, directly behind me. Turning around, I see a tall boy about my age standing there. Letting out a loud shout of surprise I fall down. "Woah, calm down. No need to scream, it's not like I'm a ghost," the boy says grimly, as if he were making a bad joke. Looking at him oddly I stand back up and dust my jeans.

"Sorry, I thought I was the only one in the room," I reply before studying the boy in front of me. He had dark red hair (so dark that it was almost black) and light blue eyes. An odd combination for sure, but it seemed to work.

"But you were looking for me no?" he says, leaning against the wall next to the window. He crosses his arms over his chest and look at me with a serious expression (this guy really needs to lighten up, there were dark circles under his eyes after all).

"So, you're... Landon?!" I exclaim gleefully. The weight around my shoulders lessened momentarily.

"Yes, what do you want?" he replies, grimacing slightly at my loud squeal (seriously dude, it wasn't that loud... was it?).

"Uh..., well, you see, uhm..." I stutter. I hadn't actually thought that I would be able to find Landon much less talk to him so I had absolutely _no idea_ what to do. Then, suddenly, the weight around my shoulders moved from my shoulder to my face and eventually my mouth. "I need to talk to you about the Soul Dew, but it's dangerous here, let's meet at the park," I say, watching as Landon's face turns from one of surprise to determination with a dash of something else I couldn't recognize.

"Fine," he mutters before walking briskly out of the classroom. I slowly slide down the wall and sit on the floor while trying to calm my racing heart. Something had happened there that had been out of my control. What in the world was a Soul Dew? It sounded like a quest item for some type of MMORPG! I don't even play those that often! How had I known to say that? What was that weird feeling right before I spoke? And why does Landon want information about it? Or, even worse, what would happen when I met up with him at the park and he realized that I didn't know a single thing about the Soul Dew?

Tucking my legs under my chin, I wrapped my arms around them and hugged myself for a while in a vain attempt to comfort myself. I wish now that Izabel hadn't left me all alone to deal with this amazingly confusing situation. Taking a deep breath (or maybe two or three), I stood up and grabbed my jacket and bag. I wasn't going to figure anything else here, all alone, I thought in order to calm my racing heart beat. I'd just have to tough it out, go to the park, and pray that everything would turn out all right. Hopefully. Maybe. It probably wouldn't.

**Author's Note:** Okay so, I decided to combine the first and second chapter together (which is why there's only one chapter now) 'cause it didn't feel long enough. I've been planning this for a while now but I've only gotten the time to do it now 'cause of exams and schoolwork (oh my goodness, I don't know how I'm going to deal with exams next week). I've also changed and edited a couple things so the chapter is a bit different. The new second chapter will be up soon... Maybe... Probably after exams. Anyways, thanks for reading and until the next chapter!

- Alateni


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, 'cause if I did, all my ships would set sail.**

_Tucking my legs under my chin, I wrapped my arms around them and hugged myself for a while in a vain attempt to comfort myself. I wish now that Izabel hadn't left me all alone to deal with this amazingly confusing situation. Taking a deep breath (or maybe two or three), I stood up and grabbed my jacket and bag. I wasn't going to figure anything else here, all alone, I thought in order to calm my racing heart beat. I'd just have to tough it out, go to the park, and pray that everything would turn out all right. Hopefully. Maybe. It probably wouldn't._

Sighing into the cold air, I raised my head to look up at the sky. The sun was just setting, causing beautiful splashes of colour to paint the horizon. Sunset and sunrise were some of my favourite times of day, too bad they only lasted for such a short time. Looking back at the road, I realized that I was about to reach the park and I _still_ hadn't figured out what to say. I was half hoping that what happened before (the weird feeling in my shoulders) would happen again but I knew that it wouldn't. Not sure why but I think it might be due to the fact that the weight had left ever since I talked to Landon about the Soul Dew.

After a couple more minutes of walking (and I walked _very_ slow, I assure you), I finally reached the park. It was a small and quiet place that was often filled with screaming children. Today however, there wasn't a soul in sight. The park was surrounded by low hedges and a couple trees springing up here and there (although there were no leaves due to it being the winter time). There were five benches scattered around the edges of the park, so I chose the closest one to me and sat down.

"How in the world did I arrive first? He leaves before me and I was sulking for ten minutes. And where's that guy? Shouldn't he be here if he makes me do something like this for him?" I mumble to myself. It was cold and getting dark. I did _not_ want to be out this late, plus I had a bunch of homework to get to. Not to sound like a spoiled brat, but I wanted to get out of this town after I graduated. It was a fine place and the people were nice but it was boring. I wanted to live somewhere exciting, where I could put my mind to use. But that dream wasn't going to come true if I was stuck here, waiting for two people who didn't understand proper manners.

"You! Why are you here?!" a voice exclaims. Startled, I stand up and look around the park for the source of the noise. I spot the man first (with his bright red hair it was hard not to) standing near the middle of the park. Landon was standing a couple feet away from him, his stance seemed wary, as if he was about to bolt at any given moment.

"So the girl _did _manage to find you... Impressive," the man mutters to himself before looking up. From my distance he seemed to be smirking but it could have been a smile for all I knew.

"What do you want?" Landon hisses, almost like a cat. The wind whips his long hair into his face causing him to look like some sort of demonic lion. I crept closer, curious at this exchange between so called 'father and son'.

"Looks like you're still searching for the Soul Dew hmm?" the man says in a superior tone. He is leaning on one leg and staring at his 'son' as if Landon was a very interesting scientific experiment. Somehow, I get the feeling that that was _exactly_ what the man thought of his son.

"And you called me here on that pretence?" Landon asks, regaining his composure. Suddenly, the man turns around to spot me standing there. He smirks before gesturing towards me.

"Oh but I didn't call you here did I? You listened to this young lady no?" the man states, taking a couple of steps towards me. For some reason the weird feeling came over me again. This time though, it travelled to my legs and forced me to walk to the man. I was quite certain that I didn't want to be near a crazy man like him but no matter what I told my legs, they wouldn't listen.

"You did something didn't you? With your weird _magic_," Landon replies, gritting his teeth at the word, 'magic'. Wait, what? Did I hear him say _magic_? There's no such thing as magic in this world, right? I mean, I guess you could call Pokémon magical, but there was more science involved in that... I think?

"Magic? That's absurd! There's no way a mere human like me could achieve _magic_!" The man exclaims, laughing. "However, I've had... _help_." He snaps his fingers and I feel a _whoosh_ of air above me. Looking up, I fall down in surprise; mere inches away from my head floats a Mismagius which was definitely _not_ there before.

"Wh-what?! Where did that come from?" I exclaim in surprise. Mismagius comes closer to my face before flying back to her master. I now realized that the weird feeling from before must have been Mismagius' doing, considering the fact that ghost Pokémon could easily take control of unsuspecting humans.

"Mismagius is one of my best workers. It was but simple work for her to take control of this obedient young lady in order to get to you," the man says, holding out a Pokéball. Mismagius disappeared inside while the man took a closer look at Landon. "Well, my work here is done. I just wanted to get a close look at you, I'll be seeing you later _Landon_, when you've finally accepted your fate." With that, the man turned around and pulled another Pokéball out of his pocket. Releasing the seal, a Drifblim emerges. With a graceful jump, the man lands on top of his Pokémon and flies away before either of us can utter a word.

"You should stay away from him, if he ever comes back," Landon says, staring at me. He looks like he wants to say something else but just turns away and places his hands in his pockets. He begins to walk down the hill and it takes a full ten seconds before I manage to get up and stop him.

"Wait, who was that? How did the Mismagius manage to do... whatever she did? And why does he just want to check up on you?" I ask, a billion questions popping up in my head and fighting to emerge. Landon stops and turns around, a weary look in his eyes.

"You ask a lot of questions, it's annoying," he mutters before raising his eyes to meet mine. "That's Henri. My father. Although I'd rather be a bastard," Landon replies, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

I look at him with a confused expression. "What, why? I'm sure whatever he did couldn't be that bad, right? I mean, fathers leave their families all the time! Not that I've had experience or anything, but I've heard-"

"Probably, but not all fathers make a kid with one of their Pokémon," Landon replies, cutting me off.

I nod my head mechanically. I wouldn't say it was _normal_, but some men cheat on their wives. Wait. _Wait a minute._ Did he say... that his dad made a kid, with a _Pokémon_? As in... Landon's mom is a _Pokémon_?!

"Wait... _WHAT_?!"

**Author's Note: **So. I'm back. After a very long period of absence. But that's okay, I think, 'cause I was busy with school. I survived exams by the way. They were brutal and it felt like I was dragging myself through a bed of nails, but I survived. The recuperation period afterwards was bliss. Kind of like the feeling you get after you just went through a really hard Route in Pokémon and you're Pokémon are all dead except for one and you go the Pokémon centre and heal them buddies. It's all nice and refreshing. At least, to me. But then going _back_ to semester two was like when you do exactly what I said before, except your rival challenges you to a battle _before_ you get to the Pokémon centre. Ahem, well then, I'll stop writing such a long paragraph and leave you be. Bye now!

– Alateni


End file.
